


I Miss You Now

by BennettGumball



Series: Clexa Song Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Lexa, F/F, G!P, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Lexa had been drinking excessively for 3 days. Clarke has been getting tired of it. Clarke give Lexa an ultimatum. The Truth or Lexa. Lexa leaves. Clarke doesn't know why. Two weeks later Clarke gets a call for Lexa's sister. Will Lexa come clean or will she leave Clarke forever.***I stuck at summarys. You probably should read. Or not. Up to you. Until Next Tem ;)





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to I Miss You Now by Ledisi before I wrote this so  
> AU!!  
> Tell me if I keep this a one shot or make is a full story  
> Until Next Time ;)

Clarke laid on her and Lexa's bed. It was Tuesday, 13 days after Clarke and Lexa's big argument. She couldn't even remember what is was about. All she could remember was how warm it felt when Lexa cradled her. Now she was bundled up in her blanket with the heater on still cold. She missed Lexa. It's been too long without her. Her dark brunette hair. Braided intricately. Her blooming green eyes that shine in the light. Her heart-warming smile. Clarke gripped her blanket tighter. She tired to remember what their fight was about.

 

**_FlashBack_ **

_Lexa had gotten home late. Again. Clarke had had enough of it._

 

_"LEXA," She yelled._

 

_"What babe,"Lexa slurred. She had been coming home drunk for the past three days._

 

_"Lexa," Clarke sighed as her wife lipped over to her and fell in her arms. "You have to stop is. This, coming home in the early hours of the morning drunk. Lexa you have to tell me what's wrong."_

 

_"Clarke," Lexa giggled. "Clarkey Clarkey. I'm bad aren't I. I'm sorry."_

 

_"Lex, tell me what's-" Clarke looked down at Lexa. She passed out in Clarke hands. Clarke dragged Lexa to their room and laid her in bed. After a while of thinking and fussing Lexa out in her sleep, she decided something. Lexa had to get it together_

 

_***_

 

_Lexa woke up to Clarke taking stuff out on their dresser and putting them in a suitcase. She sat up and looked closely. It was her stuff. She got out of their bed. Pain jolted to her head._

 

_"Damn," She whispered. Lexa walked over to an angry Clarke. "Clarke babe, what are you doing with my stuff. Are we going on a trip?"_

 

_"No Lexa," Clarke growled. "You are. You've been acting crazy all week. You been coming home late in the night. Drunk and apparently driving to because your car is outside. Lexa, you've could have hurt somebody with your behavior. I don't know what to do. You won't tell me anything so I can't help. Either tell me what's wrong or LEAVE."_

_"Clarke I-,"_

 

_"No. No excuses. Tell me or leave."_

 

_"Clarke, I-I can't tell you right now. It would mess it up. This is so important," Lexa pleaded. "Please listen Clarke I love you and you know I do," Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's cheeks. Clarke looked away. "What I'm doing is, is taking it's toll on me. Drinking helps. I know I shouldn't drive after but I'm not thinking straight . I wish I could tell you but-,"_

 

_"Out,"_

 

_"Wha. Clarke Lis-"_

 

_"No Lexa, you listen. I can't handle this. You not telling me. You slowly killing yourself with the same thing that killed your mother. Now for the last time, tell me or leave my house," Clarke commanded. She stepped out of Lexa's touch. Lexa looked to the ground. She bent down and picked up her bag. She walked out of their room. Clarke followed her to the door. Tears were streaming down her face. Lexa opened the front door and stepped out. She turned to Clarke and put down her bags. She raised Clarke's wet chin and kissed her._

 

_"I'm s-sorry," Lexa tried to say without a broken voice. Tears were now falling down her cheeks as well. She picked her stuff up and went to her car. Lexa got in and took off. Leaving Clarke behind._

 

_***_

 

_Clarke closed the door and leaned against it. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the floor. She broke out in sobs. Drops shot down her face. She grabbed her legs and pulled them to her chest. Crying for the longest time. Clarke stayed beside the down waiting for Lexa to come home. But she never did._

 

* * *

 

 Clarke was crying. The argument came back to her. She remembered the pain in Lexa's eyes. She cried harder. Clarke wanted to know what happened to Lexa but she was afraid to call her. Afraid that Lexa would hate her. Clarke laid there, and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys wanted this story a lot. I didn't think that this would be good. Anyway in this chapter Clarke decides something important. What is is. Find out in this chapter. I'm sure I'll disappoint. ;)

Clarke woke up at 10 in the morning. Her eyes bloodshot. She looked up to the mirror her and Lexa put up on the ceiling. She was a mess. She crawled out of their bed. Clarke got in the shower to try and wash off the guilt. She started crying again. She didn't want Lexa to leave her. She decided to call Lexa. To ask her what was the problem. Why she was coming home drunk and in the middle of the night. She got out the shower and got dressed. In one of Lexa's shirt. It smelled like her. Clarke felt tears trying to fall down. She raised her head and blinked them away. She put on some black jeans and some of Lexa's converse. They were too big for her feet. She sadly laughed. Clarke went to pick up her phone. It ringed. She quickly flipped it over. It was Anya,Lexa's sister. She picked up as fast as she could .

 

"Clarke," Anya breathed out sounding annoyed. Clarke heard yelling in the background.

 

A faint "An, who are you calling." could be heard in the background.

 

"Yes Anya. Why'd you call," Clarke tried to sound angry but inside she was freaking out. Why had Anya called her. Did something happen to Lexa. Was she hurt.

 

"Clarke,come to my house and pick up your wife. She's drunk again. And not pissed like a murderer got away from a case pissed but like a sad pissed. I can tell she misses you. She been crying for the past week," Anya tried to persuade Clarke.

 

"Maybe I don't want to see her," Clarke jeered.

 

"Yes you do. You miss her. I can hear it in your voice. It's raspy. You've been crying so if you don't get your ass over here and pick up Lexa, I'll drop her off here. She's been over the edge since you kicked her out. Talk to her," Anya nagged.

 

"Anya, I can't deal with her right out. Maybe drop her off when she's sober. I can't handle her drunk."

 

"Ok Clarke, I'll drop her off when she's sober," Anya sighed. "But don't bring her back alright."

 

"Alright," Clarke sighed. Anya hung up with yelling and Clarke sighed again. Sitting down on the bed. Clarke thought about what's gonna happen later. Lexa's coming back.

* * *

It was 7:30. Anya had just texted Clarke that she was coming over with Lexa and her stuff. Clarke immediately shot up from the nap she fell into and cleaned. She grabbed all the tissues she had from crying and picked up all of Lexa's clothes she had laying around from certain, activities that Clarke did while she missed Lexa. She cleaned all the dirty dishes in the sink because that was Lexa's job before the drinking started. Clarke continued to clean until the doorbell rang. Lexa. She knew if was unlocked so she ran across the room towards her bedroom. She still had to change.

 

"COME IN. IT'S UNLOCKED," Clarke yelled as she ran to her room. She heard the door open.

 

"C-clarke," Clarke heard Lexa's voice for once in two weeks. Clarke whimpered and her knees buckled as she covered her mouth. "Clarke," Lexa cried out again as she sat her bag down. Clarke heard footsteps leading towards her. She ran into the master bedroom. Lexa followed the sound of feet hitting the ground and the door lock. Lexa knocked against the door. "C-clarke, I'm so sorry. I was shutting you out and didn't want to tell you anything. I didn't know how. If you still want me to tell you I-i will.I'll tell you anything," Lexa cried against the door. Clarke whimpered again and slumped against the door. Lexa followed suit.

 

"Lex-" Clarke choked out. She heard Lexa gasp. "Why. Why couldn't you tell me. Why did you leave. This could've of been avoided if you just told me but you ran. You always run from you problems."

 

"Ok Clarke. I'll tell you why I left and why I've been drinking so much. You know how we've been married for a while and we've been trying for a baby. Well a week before I," Lexa struggled. "L-left, I went to the doctor's for a sperm count check up and I have a low count and the man said I'll never be able to get you pregnant. I didn't know how the tell you so I tried to drink my problems away. I went the Luna's bar and drank until she cut me off. And every other day I'd go back to the doctor and try a different test. Same results. So my head went to drinking instead of talking to you and I kinda got addicted," Lexa laughed dryly. "Like mother like daughter am I right."

 

"Lex, I-i didn't know. I'm sorry. We could've-"

 

"No Clarke," Lexa's dominant voice shook the door they were leaning against. Clarke shuddered. "Of course you didn't know. I didn't tell you. I'm the one who should be saying sorry not you. You did nothing. I'm to blame. You should leave me. I-I'm not good for you. I'm toxic," Lexa started sobbing. Clarke wanted to open the door and hug her. To wrap her in her arms. Gently lay Lexa's head on her chest.

 

"Lex, don't blame this on yourself. We could always a adopt or have a IVF or something. We don't have to be natural. We'll be fine that way,"Clarke said with her voice breaking. She had always wanted a natural child with Lexa. They had tried so many times. Sometime thrice in a row but it never worked.

 

"Clarke love, I know you. You want a natural birth not some guys random seed. My seed but I can never give it to you," Lexa whimpered. The door opened from behind her and she saw her goddess crying and above her. Lexa let her head hit the ground beside Clarke's feet. She kissed them and smiled at how her toes wiggled. Clarke's feet were her weak point. Clarke laid beside Lexa. She grabbed Lexa's hand and laid her head in Lexa's neck.

 

"We'll-We'll figure this out somehow. We can keep trying if you want. But just not now. I'm kinda tired," Clarke yawned.

 

"Ok Hodnes, I'm ok with that," Lexa sat up and carried Clarke and put her in the bed. Lexa laid down beside her and for once in two weeks, Clarke wasn't cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add smut? Idk I think its fine by it's self but let me know  
> Until Next Term ;)


	3. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to make up for her mistakes
> 
> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!!!  
> Uuuuh you guys love this apparently. I didn't except that. This was gonna be a one shot but I guess not. In this chapter Lexa makes up for lost time.  
> Until Next Tem;)

Clarke woke up to the smell of breakfast. Bacon maybe. She groaned out of the bed and got in the shower. The conversation they had came back to mind. Lexa was going to try. Try to stop her addiction. And try for a child. Clarke blushed and covered her face with her wet hands. She got out the shower with bright red cheeks. She put on some jeans and one of Lexa's button ups. She went to the kitchen. There, Lexa was swaying her hips and cooking some french toast. She was dressed in black jeans and a Steven Universe button up. Jamming out to Scott Pilgrim music. Clarke wondered how she didn't here that. She smiled and laughed at Lexa. Lexa jumped and turned around, cheeks showing her embarrassment.

 

"Hey Love, I was just making us some breakfast," Lexa stuttered out. Clarke felt her heart beat when Lexa called her Love.

 

"Hey Lex, I didn't mean to embarrass you but you were too cute not the laugh at," Clarke giggled at her wife. Lexa rushed over to her and pulled out a chair.

 

"Since I haven't been to most responsible of wives, I decided to treat you today. You've been taking care of me for too long and it's my turn to give back," Lexa smiled. Clarke sat in the chair and waited for Lexa to be done with the food. Lexa brought her a plate of french toast, bacon, eggs, and a cup of sweet tea.

"So Clarke," Lexa clicked the 'k'. "I have called your job and asked for a week off. And before you get mad at me listen. I want to treat you so we're going on trip. We're going to Australia. I think I remember you having a dream to go there so this is the perfect time. I also found a doctor in america who might let me take low dosages of Testosterone to try to raise my sperm count but only if I get another test first. I just wanted to tell you that before I did anything about it." Lexa looked at Clarke and saw a smile on her face. Lexa smiled a little as well.

 

"Lex, THAT'S GREAT," Clarke laughed and practically jumped over the table to hug Lexa. She squeezed her tight.  Lexa's smile brightened and she started laughing. She wrapped her arms around Clarke. They stayed there in each other's embrace for a while. The food got cold and soggy while the couple enjoyed each other. After a while Lexa's head drifted into Clarke's chest and she rested there. Clarke felt water on her shirt. She raised Lexa's head.

 

"Lexa,"Clarke questioned."Lexa why are you crying?"

 

"Clarke I-i'm sorry. I-i don't want to mess this up again. I don't deserve you. You're too good for for scum like me. I'll taint you," Lexa cried. Clarke felt more tears on her chest.

 

"Lexa,"Clarke cupped her face. "Lexa Lexa.  Baby you've done nothing wrong. You just have different ways of coping. Drinking is your way. Maybe it might work sometimes but it's not healthy. Maybe your brain told you to not talk to me because I wouldn't understand but I understand. I've been in med-school for 4 years so it's ok to talk to me. I love you and I will listen. So don't," Clarke choked. "Don't shut me out. I can help, I promise." Lexa looked up at Clarke. She had started crying as well.

 

"Clarke Love, please don't cry for me. I'm sorry I shut you out. I didn't know who to talk to. And I don't know why drinking helped. I guess it lifted away the stress and guilt that I could never satisfy you. I'll try harder."

 

"Lexa, you'll always be able to satisfy me. You've done a pretty well job. Even if after all this we won't get pregnant, we'll adopt or something. It'll be alright," Clarke croaked. "It'll be alright." Lexa went silent. The tears stopped wetting Clarke's shirt and she found out that Lexa had fallen asleep. She laughed at her wife. Lexa looked so peaceful. With all her strength, Clarke carried Lexa to their bedroom, took off their clothes and set her to sleep. While watching Lexa sleep, Clarke found herself drifting into a gentle slumber.

* * *

Clarke woke up to something moving her body back and forth. She turned to see Lexa, still sleep, grinding against her ass. She giggled at her. Lexa groaned in her sleep, grinding harder against Clarke. Clarke moaned. A rumble came from Lexa's chest. She started humping and a faint 'Clarke' come from her mouth. Clarke was starting to feel wetness against her boy shorts. She moaned a bit louder. Lexa must of heard her because she woke up.

 

"Clarke,"She gasped out with an aroused voice. Clarke backed up into her cock. "Clarke please." Clarke turned around to face Lexa and saw that she had a red face. She gripped her cock, gently stroking it up and down. Lexa moaned loudly and wiggled in Clarke's touch. 

 

"Lex," Clarke groaned out with a raspy voice. She had need in her voice. Need for Lexa to touch her. Lexa sneaked her hand down Clarke's shorts and cupped her mound, gently pinching her clit. Clarke moaned vulgarly and tighten her hand around Lexa. Lexa whimpered. She pushed two fingers in Clarke, spreading and turning them gently. Clarke let go of Lexa's shaft and mewled. "Lexa, Lexa please. I-i need. It's b-been too-"

"Shhhh Love, I'll take care of you. It's only for you right now." Lexa rolled over on top of Clarke, fingers now gone. Clarke whimpered at the lost. She undid Clarke's bra and pulled her own off. Then she took her boxers and Clarke's shorts off. She grasped Clarke's breasts in her hands, squeezing them and pinching the nipples. Clarke arched into the touch. Lexa kissed and sucked at Clarke's neck. Kissing Clarke's weak point under her ear. Clarke moaned and cried at the wet feelings. She loved them. "Lexa, I n-need you d-done. P-please," Clarke panted.

 

"Ok Love, I'm at your needs." Lexa slipped in between Clarke's legs, flicking her fingers against her clit. Clarke gasped in pleasure. She pushed Lexa head further into her crotch.  Lexa laughed and the air stimulated her wet pussy. She licked Clarke gently and tugged her clit. Clarke cried out. Lexa stuck her tongue into Clarke and lapped her juice. "I missed your taste, your smell, the way you look when you're cumming," Lexa said as she pulled her tongue. Clarke groaned at the lost but shivered when she felt Lexa up against her. "Do you think we should use a condom or-"

 

"No Lexa," Clarke said as she caught her breath. "No condoms. I want to feel you raw, for the first time in two weeks."

 

"Ok, I'll go slow at first," Clarke nodded as Lexa smoothly pushed inside her, inch by inch, stopping to let Clarke adjust around her girth. Clarke moaned at Lexa's gentle thrusts. Clarke adjusted quickly.

 

"Lex, faster please," Clarke begged. Lexa hummed with agreement and rocked faster. She started to easily lose control of her hips and was pounding into Clarke with force. Clarke was loving it. She wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist, locking her into place. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's ass and clenched them, feeling her fingers sink through the muscles. Clarke tightened around her and she grunted. "Harder Lex-a," Clarke sighed. Lexa's hips rocketed inside her. Clarke turned into mush and fell lip to Lexa's movements. A spark climbed up her spine and she felt an orgasm starting. She tighten her legs around Clarke and her walls clamped down onto Lexa. Lexa grunted and slowed her movements down. Gently rocking into Clarke was she came inside her. Clarke followed soon after. Lexa kept rocking into her as she came down from her high. Lexa gently laid on top of Clarke, hands still gripping her ass. Clarke laughed. Lexa sat up.

 

"W-why are you laughing," Lexa breathed out.

 

"Your hands are hurting my ass," Clarke laughed. 

 

"S-sorry," Lexa let go and apologized. 

 

"No, it was fine. Just is that I'll have bruises on my ass for a few days."

 

"No one will see them accept me of course," Lexa cockily smiled. Clarke smirked and turned her head. Lexa grew worried. "It is just me right,"Clarke didn't answer. "R-right."

Clarke cried out in laughter." Of course it's only you. My body is yours just as yours is mine."

 

"That is correct," Lexa rolled off of Clarke and pulled her into little spoon. Clarke rested her face in Lexa's neck, the strongest place to feel that she's really there. "Maybe we should get in the shower."

 

"Yeah maybe," Clarke yawned. She looked up at Lexa at saw her asleep. She followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you. And tell me if i did good on the smut, I'm not sure.
> 
> Until Next Tem ;)


	4. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. I left for a little cause school is the devil. So this chapter is Lexa's plan. A few things are gonna happen. They go to the mall and go to a special type of Urologist (I searched up that word). Yay. New characters in this chapter.

Clarke woke up before Lexa. Her head in Lexa's neck, breathing lightly. Lexa's arms were wrapped around her. Her hands still on Clarke's ass. Clarke smiled and turned her neck around to look at the clock. It was only 11 a.m. Lexa told her that she had an appointment with her Urologist was at 2. The had a little time. Clarke wiggled out of Lexa's grasp and got out of the bed. A hand grabbed her wrist. Lexa's emerald eyes looked into her sea ones.

 

"Stay," Lexa's raspy voice cooed. Clarke giggled at her. Lexa's face upturned into a frown at Clarke's voice. 

 

"Sorry Lex, we can't stay in bed any longer You have an appointment at 2 remember," Clarke sat back down on the bed.

 

"But it's only 11, we have a couple of hours," Lexa yawned as she sat up to Clarke's level. She put her head on Clarke's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke held Lexa's hands in hers.

 

"Lexa," Clarke questioned. Lexa hummed in response. "Get up babe, we have to go," Clarke could feel Lexa smiling at the fact she called her babe. 

 

"I don wanna," Lexa whined. Clarke looked back at her and smirk. She quickly stood up out of Lexa's embrace and Lexa fell onto the bed. Lexa just sighed. Clarke huffed.

 

"Fine, then you won't get a show in the shower then," Clarke taunted as she walked to their bathroom. Lexa looked over at her.

 

"You wouldn't," Lexa uttered in question.

 

"I would," Clarke giggled as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She heard Lexa bang on the door.

 

"Clarke," Lexa said. Nothing but a giggle. Lexa smiled. "Clarke, love open the door," Lexa repeated. Clarke giggled again from behind the door. "Clarke honey please open the door. I need to shower."

 

"Maybe you should of listened to me," Clarke's reply was muffled by the door.

 

"Open the door and I will," Lexa tried to sway her.

 

"I don't think you will," Clarke disagreed in a playful tone.

 

"I promise I will Love," Lexa tried again.

 

"Uh uh," Clarke hummed. 

 

"Fine then love, what will I have to do to get in the bathroom with you," Lexa questioned. Clarke went silent for a little until she spoke.

 

"You have to promise me that you won't ran again," Clarke coughed out, trying to keep her  voice from breaking. She wanted to keep the mood happy but that just came out. "You h-have to promise me that you won't try to drink your problems away again Lexa. I don't know what I'd do if you ended up like your mother did. L-lex I can't lose you," Clarke's voice croaked out.

 

"Clarke, open the door for me so I can look at you," Lexa whispered, audible enough for Clarke to hear her through the thin wood of the door. It opened. Clarke's trench blue eyes and a ring of red around them. Lexa looked into them and put her hands on those milky white cheeks. Small tears fell out of her jungle eyes. "I will never leave you again," More tears fell from Clarke. "Leaving you was my first mistake. Drinking my heart and soul away was my second. I should have told you. I'm stubborn, ignorant and naive. I should have told you. This wasn't just my problem to deal with alone. We could've figured something out to begin with. I'm so sorry for making you think that I'd leave you. To be honest I thought you'd never want to see me again. I'm glad the through my drunken state, Anya could decipher want I really wanted. You. I never wanted anymore or less. Even if we never have a kid and I hope it never ever comes to that, I'll stay with you. I'll never leave you again. My heart ans soul are yours to keep for the rest of my life. I love you Clarke Griffin-Woods." Tears were streaming from Clarke's eyes. She was hiccuping and sniffling. A mess. Lexa loved it. She smiled and kissed Clarke's tear stained lips. "Why are you crying Love?"

 

"Y-you sappy piece of shit. You always find a way to t-turn me into a crying piece of m-mush," Clarke's Australian accent stuttered out. Lexa smiled. Clarke's hand clasped Lexa's. "I know you won't leave me again. I-i just wanted to hear you say it again. You always seem to surprise me."

 

"I'm glad I do. Now no more crying and let's get in the shower. We do have a day to attend to and it's," Lexa looked back at the clock. "11:15. Shall we love." Clarke nodded and Lexa smiled. Lexa picked up and carried Clarke two steps in the shower. She set her down.

 

"You know that that was unnecessary right Lex," Clarke questioned.

 

"Yes but you didn't stop me now did you," Lexa said as she started the warm water up. Clarke hummed in agreement and at the warm water setting on her skin. Lexa went behind her and hugged her close.

 

"We have no time her play Lex," Clarke told her.

 

"I know. I just want to hold you," Lexa put her head on Clarke's shoulder and closed her eyes. The two stood there in the water's warm embrace and after a wile they washed each other off. They finished and stepped out of the shower. Lexa got dressed in a black button up with a pink silk tie and black skinny jeans with black Levi's. Clarke got dressed in a white and black polka dot blouse with peach pants and black sandals. "You ready Love," Lexa asked as she finished tying her shoes.

 

"No still doing my makeup," Clarke answered back from the bathroom.

 

"Just tell me when you're done Love," Lexa replied as she sat down on the bed. She laid down and wait for Clarke to finish. She sat back up when Clarke called her.

 

"Lexa, how do I look," Clarke asked. Lexa looked at her. Goddess. The word that popped into Lexa's head. Clarke was a goddess. Her personal goddess. Lexa was blown into shock about how good her wife looked. Her wife. The goddess before her was her wife. "Lex, you gonna answer me or stare like you've seen a ghost," Clarke quipped.

 

Lexa jolted out of her shock. "S-sorry I meant to answer, Clarke you look amazing. Like a goddess. I'm too lucky to have you," Lexa confessed for what seemed like the 1000th time to Clarke. She said it all the time and every time it was still special. Clarke walked over to her and sat on her lap.

 

"You're such a sap Alexandria Woods." Clarke smiled as she gently kissed Lexa's lips. "I'm lucky to have you." She gently grinded on Lexa. 

 

"Love you shouldn't start something you don't have time to finish," Lexa said as she pecked Clarke lips.

 

"Maybe you should schedule the appointment for another day Lex," Clarke tried to persuade Lexa.

 

"I don't like I can do that Love," Lexa stood up with Clarke in her arms and set her down. "I have work to go back to and this is my day off." Clarke whined. "Sorry Love"

 

"I understand. Let's go," Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and her purse and walked out the door.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa arrived at the mall at 12:00. It was packed as usual of the mall. They barely managed to find a parking space. They got out and walked to a Macy's. 

 

"I think it's time for you to get some new suits Lexa," Clarke said.

 

"What, I don't think I need any more. I have perfectly good ones at home." Lexa answered back with confidence.

 

"Lex, You've had those old suits since five years ago. They're out of style, they stink and they are all ugly colors. Not all suits are brown hon," Clarke replied. Lexa fell silent and thought about her suits. All the thing Clarke said were true. And they did stink.

 

"Ok so maybe I need some new suits," Lexa uttered.

 

"And with those new suits, I'll get some new dresses to match," Clarke sang. Lexa laughed and followed Clarke towards the suit section. There were so many. And lots of different colors and styles. A baby blue tuxedo caught her eye.

 

"Clarke, let's go check out that one," They walked over to the suit. It was fresh. The shirt was a nice clean white. The blazer and pants were a baby blue and the folds on the jacket were black. A black handkerchief stuck out the jacket pocket. Lexa found her size on the shelf and went to try it on. Clarke picked out some more suits for Lexa to try on. "Clarke how do I look?" Clarke turned at looked at her. A stud as Raven would call it. The suit looked amazing on Lexa, like it was made for her. The blue contrasted with her green eyes and her brunette braids flowed nicely down the back.

 

"It's perfect Lexa. I think you should get it. You look like a stud. A fine stud. My fine stud," Clarke responded. She smirked at Lexa and Lexa felt a burst of confidence in herself.

 

"I think I will get it." Clarke and Lexa picked out some more suits for her. A classic black tie one. A black shirt with a dark green vest and pants. A white one with a black shirt. They went to the dress section. A beautiful dark blue dress captured Clarke eyes. It matched them. She walked over to it and Lexa followed her. 

 

"Lexa, can I get this on," Clarke asked.

 

"Yeah, I don't see why you can't. It matches with my suit and your eyes and I think it would look fantastic on you," Lexa explained to her. "Maybe we can find a dress to match my green suit."

 

"Ok, you look and I'll call you when I try on this dress," Clarke said. Lexa hummed her answer to Clarke. Clarke giggled and went to try on the dress. It fit perfectly. Her curves were able to be seen and hidden away at the same time. The dark blue fit well with her eyes. She went to Lexa. Lexa had a sleek black dress in her hands and dark green cardigan. Lexa looked at her. She stood up.

 

"You look stunning Clarke. I knew that the dress is perfect for you. I'll buy it immediately," Lexa smiled. 

 

"Lex you know that I can buy it myself right," Clarke lifted an eyebrow.

 

"I know but I should buy it because I was a dick for a while and this is one of my ways for repaying you. You deserve this."

 

"Fine but if it's too expensive, I'm buying it," Clarke pointed out. Lexa hummed and they went to buy the clothes. They all came out to around $200 all together. Not to much for Lexa. She brought all the clothes not caring for Clarke's objections. The couple walked towards the food court.

 

***

 

"Lexa why did you buy all those clothes. We could have split it 50/50," Clarke complained.

 

"Because you're my queen and you don't need to pay for anything right now. I got it covered," Lexa replied while they walked towards an A&W burger vendor. They got their food and float and found a table.

 

"What kinda float did you get Lex," Clarke said with her mouth full.

 

"Ew Clarke, you know I hate it when people talk with their mouths full," Lexa whined.

 

Clarke swallowed and said, "Well any other time you love it when my mouth's full." Lexa turned away and blushed as she took a bit of her chicken sandwich. Clarke took a sip of Lexa's float. "Root beer. A classic," Lexa hummed. They ate and chatted with each other until Clarke's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello,"

 

"Hey Clarke," Abby said over the phone.

 

"Hey Mom what's up," Clarke said as she looked over at Lexa. Lexa had teased up. The last time Lexa had seen or talked to Abby was when she was yelling at her about her mistakes. Clarke put her hand over Lexa's and LExa recoiled into her touch.

 

"Nothing really honey just had a question," Abby responded.

 

"Yeah mom what?"

 

"I was wondering if you and Lexa would come over for dinner later around 7pm. Marcus and Jake are cooking. I'm assisting them like the good wife I am without burning down the house," Abby spoke.

 

"Yeah we can come. Is it formal in anyway," Clarke questioned.

 

"Yes, the dinner is with guests and I want you two to dress up nice for it," Abby responded.

 

"No problem. Lexa and I will be there around 6:45. Is that good?"

 

"Perfect. Now I have to help your fathers. They are fighting over who will bake the cake,"Abby complained.

 

"Ok, tell them I love them and I love you Mom," Clarke laughed.

 

"Love you too sweetie," And with that Abby hung up.

 

"Lexa, Abby invited us the a formal dinner tonight. I told her that we would go. Is that okay?" Clarke questioned.

 

"Yes that's fine. She is one of your parents. I'll come along," Lexa smiled. "Just make sure she doesn't yell at me or kill me," Lexa joked.

 

"I'd killed her if she'd think to lay a hand on you," Clarke smiled. They finished their lunch and left the mall.

* * *

 

It was 1:50 when they got to the Urologist office. 

 

"Dr. Jaha?" Clarke questioned.

 

"Yeah. Dr.Wells Jaha. Your best friend," Lexa said. "I know that you two are close so I told him not to tell you about my appointments." She confessed. She looked over and her wife and saw that she was staring at her. With a frustrated face.

 

"Is that why Wells was acting weird for the past month. I knew he was hiding something," Clarke replied grabbing Lexa's hand. "Anyway, I not mad if you think that. You had your reasons," Clarke and Lexa walked towards the office.

 

 _"I don't deserve you."_ Lexa thought as Clarke dragged her into the office.

 

***

 

"Alexandria Woods," The nurse called out. Lexa and Clarke walked towards the door for the checkup part of the office. The nurse stopped them. "Sorry, only the person who is getting the checkup can go in," The nurse said.

 

"She's my wife, I think she can go in with me," Lexa reasoned with the nurse. Lexa held her hand. Clarke looked at her. Lexa was doing everything in her power to try to get the nurse to let Clarke in. Her eyebrows ruffled up in the middle with her frustration.

 

"I think that's enough," Wells said as he walked up to the trio. "Charlotte, you can let the couple in," Wells smiled.

 

"But Dr. Jaha, you've always said that no matter the person, their other can't go in with them," Charlotte pleaded.

 

"I've always meant to change that rule. Anyway let them in. I'm sure that they have other things to attend to after this so no need to waste their time." The nurse stepped out of their way and the couple followed Wells to his office.

 

"Lexa, Clarke," Wells greeted the two. He smiled at Lexa and winced at Clarke's face. She looked angry. "Clarke I'm so sorry. I really wanted to tell you but Lexa told me not to. I felt bad lying to my best friend. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you and you're joking aren't you," Wells figured out by Clarke's grin on her face.

 

"Oh my gosh Wells you should have seen the look on your face. You looked so scared," Clarke was cracking up at her joke. Lexa had a smile on her face also. 

 

"That was mean Clarke. I didn't know Raven turned you into a dick," Wells joked back. "So now can we get back to business." The couple nodded. "Lexa as always, I'll need a urine and sperm sample. The room is over there and Clarke either we could catch up of I could leave you to your business with your wife."

 

"I think I'll stay with Lexa," Clarke answered. Both Wells and Lexa blushed and Wells stepped out of the room. "So Lexa," Clarke turned to her. "Do your routine of the Urologist hon."  Lexa did her routine and when it came to the sperm sample Clarke volunteered to help her.

 

"I don't think you should Clarke. We have limited time remember. You said as the mall that your mom called her to meet her for dinner at her house. So I can do this myself. A quick handjob." Lexa recalled with a blush.

 

"I can help with that quick handjob and you can't stop me," Clarke pushed Lexa in the chair and knelt down to her crotch. She pulled out Lexa's cock and stroked it gently. "Now you don't want me to stop do you?" Lexa moaned in response. Lexa's eyes closed at the pleasure. Clarke licked her and her eyes shot open. She looked down at Clarke and Clarke smirked at her.She engulfed Lexa in her mouth. Lexa moaned loudly and quickly covered her mouth. Clarke hummed with Lexa still in her mouth. Lexa's eyes fluttered. Clarke bobbed her head up and down. Lexa held Clarke's hair in her hands and started thrusting her hips slowly. Clarke went along with her rhythm. Lexa's hips started moving faster and Clarke's head followed along. Lexa felt close.

 

"C-clarke," Lexa croaked out. "I-i'm c-cumming," Clarke quickly took Lexa out of her mouth and stroked her until she came in the small cup. It overflowed. Clarke put her mouth back over Lexa's tip and swallowed the rest. The cup had excess cum over it and Clarke licked it off. Lexa almost got hard again and the sight. Clarke stood up and cleaned off her shirt. She tucked Lexa back in her pants and stood her up.

 

"Come on Lexa," She deeply kissed her. Lexa could taste herself in Clarke's mouth and it turned her on. She and Clarke walked out of the room. Wells was waiting for them with a blush on his face.

 

"I'll take these," Wells took the samples with gloved hands and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." They waited 30 minutes and Wells came back. His face stoic. "You might want to sit down for this," He said to Lexa and Clarke. "Your count is 45,932,067 million." Wells said.

 

"What range is that, above average, average or below average," Clarke pleaded. She looked over at Lexa and saw her smiling.She looked back over at Wells. He was smiling too."Why are both of you smiling. Some kind of inside joke. What. What is it?"

 

"Clarke, Lexa is fertile. You two have a chance to have a baby. Congratulations," Wells laughed with joy. Clarke smiled wide and looked over at Lexa. She was crying.

 

"Lex. Lexa why are you crying we have a chance. We can have a baby," Clarke quietly said in Lexa's ear.

 

"I know. That's why I'm crying. I can get you pregnant. We can have a normal baby," Lexa cried. She stood up and surprised Clarke by picking her up. Clarke squealed in joy. The couple laughed and Lexa set Clarke down. Lexa took out her wallet and turned to Jaha. "How much do I owe you. Cause right now I'd pay a million dollars," Lexa chuckled. 

 

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house," Wells laughed. The two smiled and him and thanked him. They walked out of the urologist office, hand in hand.

 

[Lexa's Blue Suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/42/ea/e442eaf590ddb3c86a2d04e47e8eaf06.jpg)

[Clarke's Blue Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8a/36/4f/8a364fb19028e5752b6bc6c2bcbbe7dc.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I forgot to add something. and this is no offense to any person. Lexa is British. She was born in Liverpool, England. I know nothing about Liverpool so if you live there or know anything about England, tell me in the comments. And yes Clarke's parents are Abby, Jake and Marcus. I like that ship don't shame me.
> 
> Until Next Tem ;)


	5. Dinner with the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has dinner with Clarke's parents for the first time in a month. We have a new character and two OC's. Guess who they are. Don't hate me for adding them to the story. I wanted a little more conflict. And this will be his only appearance cause I don't like him.

Lexa and Clarke had arrived at Clarke's parents house at 6:30. Lexa wanted to be a little early just to make another nice impression. Clarke told her not to worry.

 

"Lexa calm down. My mom and dads won't kill you alright, and you already know that Jake and Marcus love you," Clarke reassured her.

 

"I know that they do but your mom never did like me that much. And with me leaving, she hates me... The day you told her about what happen, your mother called me and told me to never see you again. That I'm a lying and cheating bitch and she doesn't want that for you. I just wanna make a good impression," Lexa told Clarke.

 

"What she said that?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. "Damn,I never knew she called you. I'll talk to her about it." Lexa and Clarke walked up to the front door and knocked. Jake answered. He was wearing a grey suit with a purple tie.

 

"Look it's my favorite daughter," He laughed.

 

"Daddy, I'm your only daughter," Clarke giggled.

 

"I wasn't talking to you," Jake joked and hugged Lexa. Lexa grunted due to the force of the hug. He let her go and she gasped for breath.

 

"Daddy," Clarke pouted and punched Jake in the shoulder.

 

"I'm joking honey," Jake gave Clarke the same hug as he gave Lexa with a bonus kiss on the cheek. "Come on, your dad and mom are inside." Jake, Clarke, and Lexa walked into the house

* * *

Marcus and Abby were in the kitchen slash dining room, setting up the table.

 

"Clarke," Abby shouted and ran over to her daughter. She hugged her tight. Marcus came over and shook Lexa's hand and hugged her. He whispered something and Lexa's ear and she nodded and blushed. Clarke couldn't make out what he said. "Clarke, I've missed you so much," Abby smiled.

 

"I've missed you too Mom. How's it been," Clarke asked as her mother let her go.

 

"The hospital has been great, Marcus and I got a promotion but we still have to hide our relationship," Her mother sighed but smiled.

 

"That suck, maybe on day you won't have too,"Clarke told her mom.

 

"Maybe...but enough about my,what about you and Lexa. It seems you've made up since she left," Abby pired.

 

"Yes mom. I learned why Lexa left and why she was drinking and we've talked about it. She won't keep any secrets from me again. She vowed." Clarke explained to her mother.

 

"Good, cause I hate to see my baby girl's feeling hurt and her sad. I'll go greet her back into the family." Abby walked over to Lexa.

 

"Abby," Lexa greeted her and stuck out her hand. Abby looked at her with a glare. Lexa could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead. Abby smiled and pulled Lexa into a hug. Lexa was surprised. She thought that Abby was gonna kick her out.

 

"Lexa dear, it's good to have you back," Abby commented. She let Lexa go. "I apologize for what I've said to you, I didn't know what was happening and what you were going through and I still don't. I hope one day you'll forgive me."

 

"Mrs. Grif- Abby, you done nothing wrong. You were only doing what was best for you family and I understand that,"Lexa looked over at Clarke talking to her dads. "I want to same for mine." Abby traced what Lexa was looking at and smiled.

 

"You're a good kid Lexa," They hugged one more time and went to help with the dinner. The doorbell rang. Jake went over the answer it.

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins and your boy. It's been awhile. How are you," Jake asked with excitement in his voice. The family walked in. There was the family of three. Mr. Mark Collins. Mrs. Lizza Collins. And last and least, Finn Collins. Clarke's ex. Clarke froze and looked at her dad and mom.

 

"M-mom w-why a-a-are they h-here," Clarke stuttered out.

 

"Clarke honey, Finn wanted to say sorry and make his amends. He wanted to apologize and had his parents come along to control him. That's all," Abby explained. Lexa rushed over to Clarke's side.

 

"Love are you ok. If you're not we can leave and go eat somewhere else." Lexa noted.

 

"N-no Lex. It's fine. But if he's does one thing wrong,"

 

"He and his family will be out immediately ," Abby promised. Clarke, Abby, and Lexa walked out to the room with Jake, Marcus and The Collins.

 

"Clarke and Lexa Woods. How good it is to see you," Mark Collins smiled. The two didn't smiled back. He frowned and shook their hands. Lizza Collins greeted the couple the same and then it was Finn.

 

"Hey Clarke," Finn greeted nicely and went in to hug her, but saw Lexa glaring at him. He backed away. "Lexa." Finn greeted. Lexa groaned. Finn grimaced. "Hey I'm trying to apologize but you being a dick isn't helping Woods," He barked at Lexa.

 

"Well maybe I'd greet you like a person if you didn't," Lexa growled and raised her voice. "HIT CLARK-"!

 

 

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Marucs yelled. "If you two won't act civil towards each other just for tonight, I suggest one of you leave." Lexa and Finn looked at eachother with glares.

 

"I'm not leaving without Clarke, os I guess I'm staying," Lexa said with a bite in her voice.

 

"And I'm without saying sorry to Clarke appropriately so I guess I'm staying," Finned huffed. The two looked away from each other.

 

"Good now, come to the table and let's eat," Marcus said. 

* * *

 

The dinner was the very definition of  _tense_. Finn tried his best to apologize to Clarke but Lexa glared at him every time he said a word. The rest of the two families tried to have a civil conversation but it was short loved.

 

"Clarke I-" Finn started but Lexa growled at him, _growled and him_ , to shut him up. Finn shoot up from the table and startled the others. "Look _Alexandria_ I'm sorry that I abused Clarke," Clarke whimpered in her seat. "BUT I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE. IF YOu WOULD GIVE ME A CHANCE-"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE A CHANCE. YOU HIT A WOMAN. AND I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG THAT WOMAN IS, IT'S STILL A WOMAN. AND YOU NEVER HIT A WOMAN. AND THE WOMAN YOU ABUSED WAS MY WIFE.  _MY WIFE_. YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T BROUGHT YOU IN YET. BUT THAT'S MY WIFE CHOICE AND NOT MINE. SO SHE DIDN't PRESS CHARGES. BUT ON ONE CONDITION. TO NEVER  _EVER_ SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID.  _SHOW YOUR UGLY, TWAT LITTLE BASTARD FACE_. I COULD TURN YOU IN RIGHT N-"

 

"Lexa," Clarke called quietly. Lexa immediately sat down and gave all her attention to her wife. "I want to go home now." Lexa stood up and took Clarke's hand. CLarke stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Mom, Daddy and Dad," They turned to her. "I'm sorry I have to go. I just can't. I love you guys and I hope I see you again soon. and Finn,"He looked at her."Fuck you." Abby choked on her drink. "Fuck you and fuck your parents. I wish you never came into my life. Your  _apology_ means nothing to me if you can't give me back two years of my life. Everything Lexa said was true and the only thing keeping you from jail is her. So the one you should apologize to is her. But we won't give you the satisfaction.So I hope you die alone and I hate you. Goodbye." Everyone wore a shocked face. Clarke took Lexa's hand and they went out the door.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa got into the car.

 

"Clarke Love, I forgot that you were capable of those words. But that prick deserved it so don't feel bad. I thought it was kinda sexy," Lexa dryly laughed.

 

"Alexandria,"Lexa gulped. "Take me home so you can do what you do best."

 

"And what is that love," Lexa said she she started up the car.

 

"Fuck me." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like it? I was kinda lost in this chapter. Two more to go. As always leave comments and kudos as you please.
> 
> Until Next Tem ;)


	6. Call My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make love and babies.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM !!!!

Lexa drove as fast as she could without going over the limit. She looked over to Clarke and saw her ocean floor eyes dark with lust. Her hand was over her dress, pawning for her clit. Lexa gulped and drove faster. She reached the house in record time. Lexa jumped out of the front seat and raced over to Clarke's side. She opened the door and picked her up. Lexa ran to the door, with Clarke laughing in her arms. She struggled to open the door.

 

"Lexa put me down and open the door," Clarke sighed in between laughs. Lexa put her down and opened the door. Clarke connected their lips.

They could barley keep their hands off each other. Lexa tore her jacket off and start at her buttons, her lips still on Clarke's. Clarke shimmed out of her dress, leaving her in her bra and panties. Lexa huffed. She pulled her shirt off as Clarke clawed at her pants. Clarke yanked them down leaving Lexa in her bra and tight, tight boxers. Clarke rose up and attached her lips to Lexa's. Lexa backed her up on a wall and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. She straddled Lexa as she walked to their bedroom. Lexa reached around and unclasped Clarke's bra. She laid Clarke down on the bed after she pulled her bra off. Lexa stared as the shining orbs before her. She worshiped them. Lexa took the sensitive spheres in her hands. Clarke moaned and arched into the touch.   
  
"Lex,"She gasped as Lexa mauled her chest. She sucked Clarke's left nipple as she pinched and pulled her right. Clarke whimpered and writhing around beneath her. Clarke moaned in despair as she closed her legs to relieve some friction. "Lex please," Clarke whined as Lexa's hands stroked down her body.

 

"I'm coming Love. Be patient," Lexa teased. Clarke growled at her and pushed her down. Lexa chuckled and went to work. She licked up Clarke's slit. Clarke's hips buckled to her tongue. Lexa's head went further in her crotch. Lexa's hand groped and pulled at Clarke's nipple while her other one slowly inserted two fingers into her cunt. Clarke pushed the two fingers deeper by pushing down near Lexa. Lexa flicked her tongue on her clit. Up and Down. She let her teeth slowly scarp over the tender bud. Clarke screamed and nearly came.

 

"LEXA," She yelled out. "I'm so close" With hearing that Lexa slipped another finger in Clarke's clenching pussy. Clarke groaned with a husky voice. Lexa shuddered. She bit down slightly on her clit and thrusted the fingers faster. Clarke felt her orgasm coming fast. She pushed Lexa's head down harder and buckled up to her. Lexa rubbed her tongue on her clit and CLarke cried out.

 

"I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING!" Clarke wailed with pleasure as her high came to her. Lexa kept working her fingers slowly and looked up. Clarke was beautiful even if she was drenched in sweat and smelled like sex. Her hair was spread on the pillow behind her. Blue eyes closed tight and mouth wide open. Lexa's cock twitched at the sight. Clarke came down from her high and looked at Lexa staring at her. "Stop looking at me," She blushed. Lexa crawled up her body and Clarke's eye darken even more if that was possible. Lexa kissed her deeply. Her tongue asking for entrance and it being granted. The two tongues swirled together like an old pair reuniting. Clarke smiled into Lexa's lips as she flipped them over. She smirked at her wife.

 

"What are you gonna do Love," Lexa teased, biting her lip.

 

"I'm thinking of two things and Lex, I want you to guess," Clarke teased back as she slide her hands down Lexa abs.

 

"Ok what whatever you want Princess. I think that you will grind your slick cunt up and down my abs and after that, suck my cock," Lexa guessed with arousal prominent in her voice.

 

Clarke hummed. "You might be right about that," Clarke husked. She went level with Lexa's cock and slowly pulled her boxers down. Her dick shot up, hitting her abs. Clarke grasped it and squeezed it like it was the last time she was going to see it. Lexa groaned. Clarke licked up the underside of her shaft. She looked up at Lexa, staring into her blue eyes. Lexa's long fingers pushed their way into Clarke's jungle of blonde. Clarke moaned and put Lexa's cock into her velvety warmth. She stirred her tongue around the hard shaft and bit down lightly. Lexa's grip tighten in her hair and thrusted her hips up without thinking. Clarke gagged and moaned.  

 

"I"m gonna cum soon Clarkey be ready," Lexa groaned as she started thrusting her cock in and out of Clarke's mouth. Clarke grabbed her ass and stuffed her cock down her throat. Lexa moaned. "I'M GONNA CUM," She went harder. Lexa came deep down Clarke's throat. Clarke swallowed it all. She pulled her off. Clarke sat up and wiped a finger on her face to get any cum the dripped down. She sucked ther finger and Lexa got harder if it were possible. Clarke got on top of Lexa's abs and grinded down. Hard. Lexa whimpered and Clarke sighed.

 

"I wish this were your hard cock but your hard abs are the second best thing," Clarke teased. 

 

"C-clarke p-please j-just.. FUCK," Lexa begged.

 

"Please what," Clarke groaned as she grinded backwards onto Lexa's dick.

 

"Please fuck me.... PLEASE," Lexa groaned with rumble flowing through her body, vibrating Clarke's clit.

 

"Lex," She groaned as she grinded down harder on Lexa's shaft. Clarke put Lexa's hands on her hips. "Hold on babe." Clarke rose up and slowly eased herself down onto Lexa's cock. 

 

"FUCK CLARKE," Lexa exclaimed in pleasure. Lexa bottomed out deep inside Clarke. "Fffffuck." Clarke swirled her hips on Lexa's dick. She rose up and down. "Harder C-clarke f-fuck harder," Lexa begged.

 

Clarke sighed in pleasure, "Lex." She started bouncing on Lexa, her breasts bouncing with her speed. Lexa was mesmerised. She placed her hands on Clarke's chest and pinched her nipples. Clarke whimpered and bounced faster. Lexa groaned as closed her eyes. "Lexa," Clarke moaned out. "Lexa open your eyes or or I'll ssstop," Clarke squealed in pleasure as Lexa's hips thrusted up with her rhythm. Lexa opened her eyes slowly, too afraid of if she looked, Clarke would disappear.  

 

"D-don't stop," Lexa said as she shot up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke. She kept thrusting her hips up, matching Clarke's hips. Clarke swirled her hips between bounces and that almost pushed Lexa of the edge. "Fuuuuu-Clarke I'm g-gonna cum," Lexa breathed out.

 

"Me too Lex. Don't stop don't f-fucking stop," Clarke stammered out. She yelped as Lexa flipped them over so she was on the bottom. Lexa's hips pistoned and she lost control. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's hips. Lexa couldn't think straight. All she wanted to do was pleasure her beautiful wife. Her hips didn't falter a second that she was in control. She knew that Clarke was close. Oh so very close. Her walled clenched down on Lexa's cock like it was the last time she'd have it in her. "LEXA I'M CUMMING," Clarke yelled out as her high came onto her. Lexa kept working her hips through Clarke's climax until she came. Spurt after spurt of cum flooded into Clarke and she shuddered as the heat it brought. She came again. She bite down on Lexa's neck and groaned. Smaller spurts emptied into Clarke's womb as the couple came down from their highs. Clarke unraveled her legs from Lexa's waist.

 

"Jesus fuck Clarke," Lexa exclaimed as she rolled off her wife. Clarke snuggled up to her side.

 

"Fuck what Lexa," Clarke asked, playing coy.

 

"How the fuck do you make me cum so goddamn much Love? I never knew that I could cum that much," Lexa exasperated. "You work magic Love. Pure magic."

 

"Maybe I do," Clarke said as she placed her face into Lexa's collarbone. Lexa rested her head onto Clarke's.

 

"I love you Clarke, I always have and I always will. And I hope during our time apart, you didn't forget that."

 

"I love you too Lexa and I didn't forget. I never will. I just doubted. I mean, I thought you were cheating on me. Because you never called and you never came back around dinner, I thought you were at some other girl's house," Clarke confessed. Lexa looked at her soulmate.

 

"I would never. You know how I feel about cheating, I can't stand it but I can get where you thought that. I haven't been the most trustworthy lately, I apologize. My heart belongs to you and you only. I would never leave you for another girl," Lexa whispered lovingly. 

 

"I know," Clarke whispered boroughing her face in Lexa's neck. Lexa softly chuckled and kissed her head. The pair fastly fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. It took me so long to because I couldn't think of a good enough scene. I'm sorry I didn't sooner, please don't yell at me. I haven't been real focused on stuff. I only hope you'll forgive me and leave kudos and comments. I'll put up the next chapter of Survior as soon as I can.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D !!!!


	7. We'll Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style is very very sloppy, sorry. This chapter did not go as planned but I have at least three more after it. I hope you enjoy.

Clarke woke up in bed. Her wife, Lexa, was asleep on her chest. Her brown curls splayed out on her breasts. Lexa's arms were gripping tightly at her waist, like she didn't want to lose Clarke. Clarke smiled at her and laid her head back down. Clarke thought. About anything and everything that happened. About Lexa leaving. And her at the bar. Lexa said she didn't cheat on Clarke but she was sober. Lexa, when she's drunk, is forgetful. She almost never remembers anything from the night before. And with the added on stress...Clarke didn't want to think about it. She didn't realize that clear tears were dropping from her blue eyes. A few tears fell on Lexa's head, slowly waking her up. Lexa opened her eyes drowsily. She lifter her head up from her wife's chest. She looked into her wife's eyes. Clarke saw the green she loved so much and the tears didn't stop.

 

"Love what's wrong? You're crying." Lexa panicked. She took Clarke's face in her hands. Clarke clasped them.

 

"I-i'm s-sorry L-lexa. I d-don't know w-why I s-started crying. I-i couldn't help it," Clarke wheezed.

 

"Couldn't help what Love. Why are you crying," Lexa urged.

 

"I k-know you d-didn't b-but it f-feels l-like you did." Clarke cried.

 

"What love? What do you think I did?" Lexa questioned to try and ease her wife's distress. 

 

"C-cheat on m-me. I k-know you didn't but I c-can't help b-but think," Clarke whined. Lexa's eyes widen and she crawled to wrap her arms around Clarke.

 

"Clarke Clarke don't cry Love. You know that I would never ever in my life cheat on you. No woman could ever get any attention from me. Ever," Lexa comforted her.

 

"I know Lex but when you're drunk you forget things. Things like you could of cheated on me. I know how much women look at you. Men too. And I can't help but think that that you'd leave me." Clarke whimpered. She was lifted and put on Lexa's lap.

 

"Clarke don't think that," Lexa said in a commanding voice that Clarke's ever only heard when she's angry or about to cry. "Don't ever think that I would leave you. I know that my memory and smarts aren't the best when I'm drunk but," Lexa's voice cracked. "I w-would n-never c-cheat on you. I know that women have come onto me when I was drunk and tipsy. They flirted but I never flirted back. I ignored them and didn't pay them any mind. They could never satisfy me anyway. And I can't believe you would think that you don't deserve me.  I don't deserve you. You've been nothing but good to me even when you kicked me out. That's one of the only things that I deserved from you. You lift me up and put me on a pedestal when I should be doing that for you. I've done nothing for you. I can't even give you a child that you deserve so much. I'm not good for you an I never will be but you changed me and you still are. You make me a better person than the annoying smartass teenage I once was. I still don't know what you see in me to still be here. And don't get me wrong, I'm fucking happy that you stay with me even when there's probably a better person than me." Lexa was crying now. Clarke looked into her eyes and saw her heart breaking.  "And now I'm rambling and and," Lexa was running out of breath. Clarke did that came to mine. She grabbed Lexa's face and kissed her.

It wasn't sexual. Wasn't even sensual. It had many more emotions. Anger, Sadness, Fear, Anxiety, Doubt, too many to list. The two woman kissed and cried together. Their tears mixing with their lips, adding a salty taste. Lexa shivered at against Clarke's chest as she held her. Lexa's arm went around her waist as Clarke's went around her neck. They stayed together and didn't part for any reason but for breath. Lexa squeezed her tightly. Clarke moaned against her mouth and the two fell down on the bed. Clarke was on top of Lexa and she lightly grinded against her. Lexa moaned and felt herself harden. She then realized that this moment was going in the wrong direction for now. She parted from her wife.

 

"Clarke stop," She panted as Clarke begun kissing down her neck. Clarke rose up and looked at her in confusion. Lexa sat up and placed Clarke in her lap. "Love this is going in the wrong direction." Lexa put Clarke's hand in hers. "And before this escalates to a point were we can't stop, I need to say something." Clarke stopped her movements and looked at her wife. "I love you. I always have and I always will. You have no reason to think I would leave you because no other woman would be able to handle me and my baggage like you do. You're perfect in every way. You're a goddess a star from the sky. My skygirl who fell down and saved me. My babygirl who helps me through my problems and attacks. You're too amazing to think that you're not enough. You'll always be enough and much much more. I love you so much and you don't know how much I really do adore you." Lexa said so lovingly to her wife. Her soulmate.

 

Clarke was bawling. Just tears and tears of love and joy. Lexa held her for the morning and didn't want to let her go. "Let it out Love, let it out. I know I know." Clarke hiccuped and sobbing, completely unflattering to anyone that wasn't Lexa.  Clarke was trying to form words but nothing came out. "I know Love. You don't have to say anything. I know I know," Lexa said as she rubbed circles under Clarke's shirt onto her back. After a while, Clarke calmed down.

 

"I l-love you Lexa. You're enough for me. I love e-everything about you and you n-never have to to t-think that I d-don't love you cause I do. I love you with all of my heart and I can't live without you. I don't want you to l-leave me and I w-won't l-leave y-you." Clarke smiled at her, with joy and love. Clarke gripped Lexa's hand for her life. "We'll be together forever?" Clarke sounded like a five year old with their first friend. 

 

"We'll be together forever," Lexa laughed as she kissed Clarke.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my very shitty writing. I cried in the middle of writing this, i don't know why. Tell me what you think of this one in the comments. Also leave kudos, I love hearing from you guys. I hope you all have/had a great day. 
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;)


	8. Hair in My Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. YAY! I hope you guys still enjoy this work, please tell me any suggestions. I'm very close to the end though but there is a series that this work is in. The other works from this series will take place in the same universe just based on different things. I forget to say that they live in Canada. I've never been to Canada but from what I've seen it seems like a nice place. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll post the next probably tomorrow. Until Tem Ladies and Gents

After the morning of crying and tears, Lexa and Clarke got out of bed and showered. They showered together of course. Clarke didn't want to let go of Lexa, her being there still felt like a dream. Still felt like she wasn't. But she was and Lexa wanted Clarke to know that. Lexa wanted Clarke to realize that she wouldn't leave her. Not again.  They washed each other, hands only going in appropriate places not trying to do something. They eventually got out and Lexa dried their bodies. The married couple went to get dressed, Clarke not wanting to let go off Lexa, because she was still kinda afraid the she would leave.

 

"Clarke love, you have to let go of me. We need to get dressed," Lexa remarked quietly. Clarke only turned her head away. "Love you have to let go of me, we need to get ready."

 

"I don't wanna," Clarke quietly whined and complained.

 

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise and I swear on my love for you." Lexa said trying to convince her.

 

"I still don't want to let go. Can't we just say naked for the day and stay inside?" Clarke questioned looking at Lexa with pouty blue eyes.

 

"As much as I enjoy the idea, I need to go get my shots. They were delivered from America and I have to pick them up. Along with our tickets to Australia of course but it seems like you don't want to go. You just want to lay in bed," Lexa said and smirked as Clarke lit up at the mention of Australia.

 

"What are we doing here then. We could be in Australia already. Come on Lexa chop chop," Clarke said as she went to the bathroom to get dressed. Lexa laughed at her wife and put on her shirt and pants. It was a blue and black flannel with some black skinny jeans. She slipped on some grey and black vans and put her black iron wedding band on. She played on her phone while she waited for Clarke.

* * *

Clarke was freaking out. Like high key freaking out. She was dressed and ready. Had her makeup on and everything. When she searched for her ring, nowhere to be found. Shit. Clarke had looked everywhere. Under the sink, in the shower even behind the toilet. Nowhere. She didn't want Lexa to think that she threw it away or took it off because she didn't trust her.

 _"Calm down Clarke. Maybe Lexa will understand if you lost it_ ," The reasonable and level-headed part of her said. _"Or maybe she'll think that you lost it on purpose and divorce you_ ," The less level-headed and panicky part of her said. She decided to go with the level-headed part of her. She took a deep breath, turned off the lights and opened the door.

* * *

Lexa looked up at the sound of the door opening. She smiled at the sight of her beautiful wife. She was wearing a grey summer dress with blue lipstick, mostly likely going to wear her blue leather jacket. Lexa stood up and walked over to kiss her. For no reason but that she was beautiful. She held Clarke's hips in her hands. The blonde woman smiled at her and kissed her lips. Lexa almost immediately reciprocated the kiss. Before she could get caught up though, Clarke pulled away. Lexa was confused at why.

 

"Is everything alright love? You look kinda worried." Lexa asked skeptically.

 

"I'm fine Lex it's just that...I lost my ring. My wedding ring. I put it down on the bathroom sink and I can't find it. It couldn't have gone down the drain because I placed farther away from the faucet. I'm sorry," Clarke blabbered and apologized. Lexa let go of her hips and walked over to the bed. "Lexa pleas don't be mad. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose it." Lexa didn't look back at her and Clarke had gotten really worried. Lexa looked on the nightstand and picked something up. She walked back over to Clarke.

 

"Hand love," She asked. Clarke gave Lexa her left hand. Lexa slipped on her ring. "Did you mean that one Love?" Lexa smirked. Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again. She giggled into the kiss.

 

"Did you move it? I couldn't find it anywhere." Clarke exclaimed.

 

"Yeah I did cause as a kid, I used to watch those old shows were the wife would lose her ring down a faucet. So my instincts told me to move it. I forgot to tell you sorry." She shrugged. Clarke kissed her again and thanked her. They separated and Clarke got her blue leather jacket from the closet. 

 

"And now we're matching," She said as she threw it on. She grabbed her bag and phone and followed Lexa out the door.  As they walked to their car, Lexa ran up and opened the door for Clarke. "Such a gentlewoman."

 

"I know," Lexa said as she went over to her side. She hopped in the vehicle and started it up. She put on her seatbelt and sunglass. "First stop my dear, breakfast. Where do you wanna go?" Lexa asked as she pulled out.

 

"Well I don't want to go sit in a place so how about Sonic. They have really great breakfast sandwiches," Clarke suggested.

 

Lexa groaned. 'But I don't like breakfast sandwiches," She pouted.

 

"Did I say that they had French toast sticks?" Clarke pointed out.

 

"No you did not, Sonic here we come," Lexa said as they drove off. The young couple singed and danced on the road. They pulled up to Sonic after a few minutes. Clarke ordered for them and they drove of to the Urologist.

 

"Why do you have to go back to Wells? Can't you just pick up the package from a delivery place or have it delivered?" Clarke asked as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

 

"I think it's because it's a medical package it was sent there. I'm not sure," Lexa said. "Can you open the syrup for me Love," Lexa asked as she pointed to the sticky liquid. Clarke hummed and set her sandwich down. She opened one of Lexa's boxes of French toast sticks and a syrup.

 

"Open," Clarke ordered. Lexa tilted her head and opened her mouth but kept her eyes on the road.

 

"Mmm thanks love another one please," Lexa said. Clarke laughed but gave her another one. Lexa quickly looked at her and smiled before looking back at the road. The rest of the ride with filled with the two laughing and Clarke singing and feeding Lexa. They pulled up to Wells' office. "You shouldn't have to get out. I'll be right back." Lexa said as she kissed Clarke and close the car door. Clarke laid back in the seat and ate the rest of her sandwich. She swirled her cup around and took a drink of her mango tea. She thought but this time about all of the good things that happened since Lexa had gotten back. About this morning and the last night. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She closed her eyes and imagined doing all of these things but with a child. With their child. She drifted off into thought and didn't hear Lexa get back into their car.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa said as she snapped her fingers. "Clarke."

 

"Hmm Lexa? Oh sorry I drifted into my head for a little, did you get your package?" She asked sleepily.

 

"Yeah I did. Hey are you ok? You have a dazed look in your eyes." Lexa asked.

 

"I'm fine Lex. I just thinking about our future. One exactly like this but with a kid. Maybe more than one," Clarke smiled. Lexa took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

"That's what I can call perfection love. Absolute perfection. We could watch our kid walk for the first time and tumble and fall on the ground. We'd watch them grow up to be a young man, woman both or neither. We'd watch them go on their first date and to prom. Then a while after that we'd watch them get married and have kids of their own. You're not even pregnant and they're growing up to fast." Lexa said and chuckled. Small tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked at Clarke and saw that her eyes were closed and she had laid her head back. Lines of tears were on her face. "We're crying over our unborn child growing up on us," Lexa whispered. Clarke laughed. "Oh we are such a sappy couple. What if we end up like your parents Love. Bickering over the smallest things and apologizing for nothing." Lexa kissed Clarke's hand as she held it. "I love you Clarke Woods."

 

"I love you Lexa Woods." Clarke leaned over and kissed her love. Clarke ran her tongue over Lexa's top lip and licked the opened of her mouth. Lexa parted her lips and their tongues swirled with each other. Lexa moaned into Clarke's mouth and Clarke let out a husky groan. They pulled away the breath and Clarke pecked Lexa's lips on more time before pulled away from each other. "You have blue lips now hon," Clarke said as she leaned her head against Lexa's.

 

"Well at least I'm not cold. I'm actually pretty hot for you," Lexa joked. Clarke playfully hit her in the chest.

 

"I hate your corny jokes Lex. You always know how to ruin a mood." Clarke smiled.

 

"But you love me and my jokes are a part of me. So by extension you love my corny jokes," Lexa laughed. Clarke grabbed some of the brown locks and splashed them over Lexa's face.

 

"Hey that was mean," Lexa pouted as she went to fix her hair. "Now it's gonna be all frizzy." She wiped and blowed her hair from her face.

 

"Well maybe I let it frizzy," Clarke said as she did it again. She broke out laughing as Lexa whined and pouted. She blew a strayed from her eyes.

 

"You're so terrible to my mane," Lexa pouted. She smiled as she looked at her wife laughing and smiling. She kissed Clarke.

 

"Ew Lex your hair is in my mouth," Clarke said as she spat it out. Lexa laughed.

 

"Just a bit of payback," She said as she moved her hair away. She grasped some of Clarke's and did the same thing.

 

The woman squealed. "You're so mean Lex," Clarke said as Lexa started the car. Her wife drove away as Clarke was foxing her hair.

 

"Now to pick up our tickets," Lexa said as she drove to the vacation place. Clarke finally got her golden locks from her face and turned on the radio. They jammed to the music until they reached the place. "Let's go Love." They got out for the car and went into the place. 

 

"Hello welcome to Nyko's Vacation Getaway, how may I help you," The clerk said.

 

"Hey, is Nyko in right now?" Lexa asked.

 

"Yeah I can get him from you," The clerk said as she walked to the back. Clarke was looking at the pictures on the wall as Lexa was at the front desk. Different places were printed on the canvases. Britain, New Zealand, America, India, Japan and the most important one to Clarke, Australia. Lexa walked up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke jumped at first but settled after her brain and body realized it was Lexa. 

 

"Which one you looking at love," Lexa asked as she kiss Clarke's neck.

 

"Which one do you think Lex," Clarke said as her eyes met Lexa's, her head resting on her shoulder.

 

"Oh I don't know maybe Japan or New Zealand," Lexa jokily asked.

 

"Oh you know which one you idiot," Clarke said as she hit Lexa on the head.

 

"You two sound like a old couple already," Nyko said as he walked in to the two.

 

"Nyko," Clarke screamed as she ran to hug him. "I haven't seen you in forever. How are you doing?"

 

"I'm doing fine Clarke. Just fine. How have you been?" He kindly asked.

 

"It's been a little bumpy for the past to weeks but it's great now." She smiled. Nyko smiled back and looked over at Lexa.

 

"And how are you doing Lexa," Nyko asked.

 

"Oh I've been doing fine. Until my wife ran off into the arms of a man," She joked. Clarke scowled at her. "Sorry I'm just kidding but I've been good. A little bumpy for two week but it's better now."

 

"That's good know may I ask what you're here for?"

 

"Our tickets, the ones I ordered from a few days ago," Lexa said as she hugged Clarke again.

 

"Ah yes, I'll go get them," He said as he went back to his office.

 

"You're so weird Lex," Clarke said as Lexa bit her jacket.

 

"I know but you love it," Lexa said as she bit down and shaked her head a little like a dog.

 

"You're right I do," Clarke said as she turned around in Lexa's arms. She kissed her dog of a wife on the head. Lexa giggled and grumbled. Clarke laughed and felt it through her body. Nyko came back with the tickets and saw the two laughing and giggling.

 

"Here are your tickets Woods'," Nyko said. He handed them the folded pieces of paper.

 

"Thank you Nyko. I now have to take this dog home. She needs a nap." Clarke said.

 

"Hey no I-"

 

"Shut up Lexa and go out the door," Clarke ordered. Lexa, as whipped as she always has been, walked towards the exit.

 

"Bye Nyko. Say hello to your daughter Luna for me bye," Lexa said as she was pushed out the door. Clarke waved him goodbye.

 

"I'm not a dog Clarke," Lexa said as she got in the car.

 

"You were just acting like one so you are one. For the rest of the day you have to do whatever I say," Clarke smirked.

 

"You are so evil and I hate that I do everything that you say," Lexa playfully grunted as she started the car. She drove back to their house. Once they got home Lexa started getting orders.

 

"Undress me until I'm only in my panties," Clarke ordered. She walked Lexa to their bedroom. Lexa begun talking of her wife's clothes. She stripped Clarke's jacket off first. Then she unzipped the side and the dress fell. It only left Clarke in her blue lingerie. She kept eye contact as she unhooked her bra letting it fell to the ground. Clarke walked backwards and let herself fell on the bed. Her hair slayed out on the sheets. "You do the same with yourself. Only leave your boxers and do it slowly." Lexa audibly gulped and unbuttoned her shirt. she let it fall off and pulled her sports bra off. She unbuckled her pants and slowly pulled her legs out. Her eyes were black in lust as she looked upon her wife laying on the bed. "Come here Lexa." Clarke commanded. Lexa crawled over her wife's body, not knowing what would come. "Get under the covers and close your eyes. Don't open them till I say." Lexa crawled under the blankets and closed her eyes. She felt Clarke getting up from the bed and heard her leaving the room. She heard the microwave started up and then nothing Clarke didn't come back into the room for the next fifteen minutes. She heard Clarke come back into the room and her siting on her side of the bed.

 

"Can I open my eyes now Love," Lexa begged.

 

"No you can't. Give me five more minutes." She heard Clarke open her nightstand drawer and pull something out. A sound came from in front of her and saw felt Clarke get under the covers. "You can open your eyes now."

Lexa slowly opened them and looked around. The TV was on and a Disney movie was starting. There was popcorn with chocolate in it and Clarke was holding hot cocoa with a wide smile on her face.

 

"What's this for," She asked still a bit confused. Clarke set down the cocoa and paused the movie.

 

"I wanted to reward you for all the things you've done for me. Not just this week but things before. You've always been so good to me and sometimes for no reason. I remember when we were dating and I got mad at you because some girl was flirting with you and you didn't do anything about it. You looked over at me and walked away from her. You then took me home and cuddled me and made me breakfast in the morning. I still don't know why you did that but you did and I didn't do anything to reward your love. Sorry I'm so late babe. Hope it'll still mean something," Clarke said while kinda smiling. She was being genuine.

 

"Clarke you don't have to reward me. I'm rewarded just by-"

 

"Being my wife I know but I want to do this for you so don't spoil my fun and lay back."

Lexa did as she was told and laid back. Clarke handed her a hot chocolate and kissed her. She smiled into it. Clarke broke away and restarted the movie. The couple cuddle and drunk their chocolate and ate their popcorn. There was no place either of them would rather be.

 

[Lexa's Ring](https://www.larsonjewelers.com/p-775-daytona-black-ceramic-with-black-carbon-fiber-inlay-wedding-band-10mm.aspx?utm_source=bing&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=Shopping%20-%20All%20Tungsten%20Rings&utm_term=1100405304323&utm_content=All%20Tungsten%20Rings)

[Clarke's Ring](https://www.jewelrypoint.com/1-77ct-vs1-blue-diamond-halo-engagement-ring-wedding-band-set/?utm_source=bing&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=Products\(BSC\)&utm_term=1100101215810&utm_content=Ad%20group%20%231)

 Lexa's Outfit but Vans instead of the boots

 

 Clarke's outfit but the shirt is a dress

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter sweet enough? I swear my teeth almost fell out reading this so much fluff. I hoped you guys enjoyed and please leave feedback I love reading it. I probably have one chapter of this fic left maybe two. So this is coming to an end. I will promose to make the last chapter super long or at least I'll try. UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	9. They Missed Each Other

It was two weeks since Lexa and Clarke had gotten their tickets. Tomorrow they were heading out to Australia. Clarke had just gotten off of work and Lexa was home cleaning and packing.

 

"Hey babe, why are you cleaning the kitchen, didn't you do it yesterday?" Clarke asked as she put her purse down on the table. She sat in the chair and looked at Lexa. She was wearing basketball short, some socks, and a sports bra.

 

"I'm kinda nervous, this is the first time either of us has left the country with each other and left the house alone. I just don't wanna come back to rats and bugs in our house." Lexa said. She swirled on the balls of her feet and turned to Clarke. The blonde was wearing her colorful doctor's jacket from the children's hospital she works at and some grey jeans.

 

"Lexa you've already cleaned the house twice. Are you sure you don't want bugs or are you just bored cause you can't go to work?" Clarke asked, smiling slightly, an eyebrow raised.

 

"A bit of both," Lexa whispered as she slide over to Clarke. She raised herself over Clarke's lap and sat there. "I'm so bored here alone. I wish that I didn't take at much time off." She put her forearms on Clarke's shoulders and crossed her fingers together behind her neck. Clarke wrapped her arm on Lexa's waist and Lexa laid her forehead on Clarke's.

 

"You had to take the time off. To treat me and take care of yourself. You didn't want to pass out at work because of alcohol poisoning." Clarke said. Lexa pouted and looked into her wife's blue eyes.

 

"I didn't drink that much did I. I only drunk until I was blackout drunk." Lexa said in disbelief.

 

"Lexa your mother had a high alcohol tolerance and she had you. You could have a high alcohol tolerance or a low one, it takes a lot of liquor to get you blackout drunk. I think that your body couldn't handle it." Clarke said raising her hand up to Lexa's cheek. " You put yourself and us at risk. It's ok that you took some time off. And it's paid leave. We make enough money anyway with just one of us working, we'll be fine."

 

"I just don't want you to put too much stress on the baby. We don't want anything to happen." Lexa said letting her hands drop and put them on Clarke's stomach.

 

"Lexa look at me," Clarke ordered. Lexa raised her head and looked Clarke in the eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen to our kid. They'll be happy when they come out and amazing. They'll have your eyes and my hair. My hair because I don't want to deal with the mane you have times two." Lexa laughed. "They'll grow up and swoon all the boys and girls, I mean obviously, we're the hottest couple on the block.," Clarke said with a smile. "And they will have wonderful parents that will love them and take care of them through anything. Whether they're a boy or girl, neither or both. We will love them through anything. Now get off of me. You're heavy." Clarke stood up and Lexa fell back on the table. 

 

"I'm not heavy," Lexa said as she walked after Clarke to thier bedroom. 

 

"Whatever Lexa, by the way did you pack yet? We are leaving tomorrow." Clarke said as they entered the bedroom.

 

"I packed and you know I packed. It's you that never packs so I took the liberty and packed for you." Lexa said as she back flopped on the bed. Clarke set her stuff down and looked at Lexa. The brunette had a toothy smile on her face and had her arms and legs over the span of the bed.

 

"I hate how long you are. You're taking up all the bed, move over." Clarke said as she put her hands on her hips.

 

"No, I'm comfortable." Lexa stuck her tongue out.

 

"Fine be like that then." Clarke took her shoes off and laid down on Lexa's stomach and waist. She turned over and looked Lexa in the eyes. "You lay there while I give myself a treat for working so hard the past few days. Oh and carrying your child." Clarke smirked as she pulled Lexa's basketball shorts down. She wore her red boxers with a black line. Clarke slipped her hand into them and pulled her cock out. Lexa's hard shaft bounces against her stomach. Clarke grabs her base and licks up the underside. Lexa groans at the warm tongue on her. Her hands go to Clarke's blonde locks but she pulls them out of her hair.

 

"My reward, not yours. Hands of until I say," Clarke commands. Lexa groans in response. Clarke is satisfied with her answer. She gently scarps her bottom teeth against the shaft.

Lexa's hips jut up and she curses, "Fuck Clarke....goddamn" Her hips lay back on the bed and looks at her wife. Clarke's dark blue eyes shine into her green ones. Clarke takes Lexa's cock into her mouth and hums. Lexa moans and pants.

 

Clarke flickers her tongue on Lexa's slit and sucks the pre cum spilling onto her tongue. The sweet and salty liquid floods her mouth as copious amounts come out of Lexa. Clarke pulls herself off of Lexa. "Fuck my throat Lexa. Time for my reward."

 

Lexa can only groan. Clarke pulls her wife's hands to her hair as she take the intimidating cock into her mouth. Lexa moans at the warm tunnel taking her 7 inches in. Her grip tightens in her wife's hair as Clarke runs her teeth across Lexa again. She loudly hisses and her hips thrust into Clarke's mouth. They don't stop. She hits the back of Clarke's throat, sometimes pushing further. But both of them love it. Clarke moans at Lexa's balls hitting her chin and Lexa feels the moan all the way to her stomach. She ruts harder. She begins to breath heavily, closing in on her orgasm. Her thrusts begin to get sloppy, her cock slipping out every few pumps. Her balls tighten as she pushes as deep as Clarke's throat will let her. Her thick silky cum fills Clarke's mouth and floods into her stomach. Clarke moans as her reward floods her taste buds. Lexa's hips weakly thrust with each splash of cum from her tip. Lexa's pelvis falls back onto the bed as her climax wears off.

Clarke sits up and pulls all of her hair to one side of her neck. Her milky face, flushed and red. Clarke swallows the hot sperm in her mouth, like it's the last thing she'll ever drink. Lexa watches, her eyes quivering at the sight of her disheveled wife. She closes her eyes and feels Clarke crawl up beside her and laying on her chest.

 

"You ok honey?" Clarke asks playing with Lexa's thick curls of brown. Lexa nods and sighs,

 

"You happy with your reward?"

 

"Very baby. Now take a nap while I order something for dinner." Lexa nods with Clarke's suggestion and fall asleep. Clarke gets up and smiles as her sleeping wife. Lexa's chest rises and falls and Clarke thinks of what she would do if Lexa even left her. Nothing came to mind because Lexa promised she'd never leave. Not again.

 

Clarke puts on one of Lexa's shirts that was too small for her and a pair of her boxers. She walks into their bathroom and fixes up her hair. Putting it in a bun and taking our her contacts for her glasses. She turns off the light in their bedroom and bathroom and goes into the living room. Clarke orders some Thai food and checks up on their room in Australia. All nice and clean. She works on finishing some vacation paperwork and the doorbell rings. She walks to the door and gets the food. The delivery woman's gaze falling to her cleavage and back to her eyes. Clarke pays for the food, sets it done and goes to get her sleeping wife.

Lexa is still laying on her back, sleeping peacefully. Clarke smiles and walks over to her. She nudges Lexa and the woman stirs.

 

"Come on Lex, food's here," Clarke whispers. Lexa whimpers and slowly opens her eyes. She wakes up to Clarke sitting on the side of her, her golden hair hangs over her face.

 

"This is a beautiful way to wake up," Lexa smiles. Clarke giggles in a raspy tone.

 

"Come on pretty. They're some food waiting in the kitchen." Clarke laughs. Lexa smiles and leans up to kiss her wife. Her wife. She likes justifying that. Clarke welcomes the kiss and their tongues slowly tango together. They pull away from each other and get up off the bed. Lexa pulls up her boxers and basketball shorts and follows Clarke out of the room. Lexa could smell the Thai food from the hallway. Clarke gets the food from the banister and sets it on the table. Lexa yawns and gets some paper plates and plastic cups from the cabinets.

 

"Did you get anything to drink babe?" Lexa asks from the kitchen.

 

"Nah can you get the soda please?" Clarke calls from the dining room.

 

"Ok," Lexa calls back. She grabs the orange soda and root beer from the fridge and goes to the dining room. Clarke has the food in a small feast placing  and napkins in the center. Lexa sets the stuff down and walks over to Clarke. The shorter and younger woman is closing the blinds as Lexa comes from behind her. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist when the blonde girl jumps.

 

"Lexa you scared me," Clarke says as she relaxes into Lexa's hold. Lexa kisses the side of her head and Clarke hold back a smile. It fails and she smiles anyway. Lexa smiles too. "What's up hun?'

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold you," Lexa answers. The two sway together and stand there. "I love you Clarke Griffin-Woods."

 

"I love you Lexa Griffin-Woods." Lexa turns Clarke around and captures her lips. They smile into the kiss. "Come on let's go eat." They talked over Clarke's day at work and Lexa's cleaning. Clarke and Lexa took a shower together, simply just to feel each other's touch. They were together while they spelt, never pulling apart from each other. Because they needed each other. And they missed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing their story, just not in this fic. This fic is part of a series so, there will be more don't worry. I have no excuse why I haven't been writing, I just haven't and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try my best to write more I swear. Until Next TEM ;D

**Author's Note:**

> So this did not go how I planned but hey what can you do. Tell me what I should do with this  
> Until Next Tem ;)


End file.
